Envíame todos tus vampiros
by Eri0
Summary: Sabia que lo llevaría a casa, One-shot de una pareja extraña. Y no, no se trata de vampiros. Lo siento. (Traducción)


**Titulo** : Envíame todos tus vampiros

 **Autor** : AudioAesthetic

 **Clasificación** : T

 **Disclaimer** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a Joan Rowling. La trama a su autor, yo solo soy una traductora que quiere que la historia llegue a mas personas.

 **Summary** : Sabia que lo llevaría a casa, One-Shot de una pareja extraña. Y no, no se trata de vampiros. Lo siento.

 **N/A** : Solo un pequeño One-shot que vino a mi, mientras escuchaba la canción "I Want You" de Third Eye Blind (que en consecuencia viene en el título). Por favor deja un review si lees, estoy bastante orgullosa y quisiera saber lo que otros piensan. ¡Gracias!

.

.

.

.

 _Le dije, "Vivir de esta manera no es para los débiles"_

 _Y como un DJ de jazz me hablas hasta dormir._

 _Le dije, "No van a haber remordimiento cuando vengan los gusanos"_

 _Que sin duda vendrán_

 _Haces que te desee_

E _nvíame todos tus vampiros._

.

.

.

Su nombre era Theodore Nott, y Susan sólo bailaba con él porque lo conocía.No le pidió que bailaran, ni siquiera bailaba más de lo que se balanceaba un poco, pero ella gravitó hasta él porque estaba familiarizada y porque tenía miedo a los grandes grupos de magos que no conocía. Han pasado cinco años y sigues asustada...

Era alto, más alto que ella por dos cabezas, y delgado. Llevaba una camiseta negra que mostraba sus brazos, y oscuros vaqueros muggles, Susan nunca pensó que un Slytherin vestiría como un muggle. El club es oscuro, a excepción de las luces de colores que parpadean sobre ellos al compás de la música. La hipnotizaban y tambien los ojos de Theodore, que eran azules, acerados y la miraban fijamente.

Nunca sonreía, ni una sola vez, pero parecía el tipo de persona que cuidaria de ella, y después de todo, ella estaba asustada.

Susan estaba borracha y lo sabía, y a una parte de ella le gusta esa sensación. Era como si estuviera viendo todo desde arriba, como si ella no fuera realmente la que tenía miedo, solo era una Hufflepuff de cabello cobrizo que bailaba con un Slytherin de diez pies de altura que nunca la habría mirado en Hogwarts. Pero ahora tiene veintidós años y bebió por primera vez en su vida, y bailó con él, porque es el único que parece lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudarla.

Sabia que lo llevaría a casa.

Le preguntó su nombre mientras bailaban, aunque una voz le decía a Susan que el lo recordaba. Ella se lo dijo de todos modos, y le preguntó el suyo. Ella sonrió porque el no se lo diria.

"¿Dónde trabajas ahora?" preguntó. Su voz era clara y parecía tranquila, aunque podía oírla por encima de la música.

"Atiendo mesas en un restaurante muggle", respondió. A su mirada interrogante agregó, "No podía soportar estar cerca de la magia, después de que Justin muriera."

No le preguntó quién era Justin. Todo el mundo había oído los rumores en séptimo año, Susan Bones y Justin Finch-Fletchey fueron atrapados follando en el dormitorio del chico de Hufflepuff (aunque no era cierto), y todos la habían visto llorar sobre su cuerpo en la batalla, incapaz incluso de defenderse a sí misma y destrozada por el dolor.

"¿Qué haces?"-preguntó y bastante borracha añadió, "¿Por qué no estás en Azkaban con el resto de los Slytherins?

No recordaba que el estaba de su lado durante la batalla. Que había salvado la vida de Parvati Patil. Que había luchado tan duro como Susan, y mas duro, porque no estaba de luto.

Pero lo recordo tan pronto como lo preguntó y se sintió horrible. Theodore no se ofendió, y sólo le dijo que era un escritor independiente para el profeta y le preguntó por que estaba ahí si odiaba tanto la magia.

"No lo sé," dijo ella y de repente quería dejar de hablar. Se acercó mas, apretó sus caderas contra las suyas y trató de no respirar.

Estaban cerca, y él estaba mirandola a los ojos, y si hubiera estado sobria se habría incómoda por la intensidad de su mirada. Él intento leerla, y ella lo dejó porque no le tenía miedo. Y tenía miedo de todo.

La agarró de la cintura y se movió en patrones largos, lentos, serpentinos, no había una parte de sus cuerpos que no se tocará. Ella lo miró fijamente y él la miraba de vuelta y Susan deseaba que la besara. Su mano se arrastró hacia arriba y abajo de sus caderas, en un ritmo que ella no podia seguir.

Él se puso de puntillas y le susurro al oído: "Vamonos de aquí"

Susan se debatió por un momento, reflexionando en su cabeza, pero sabía que el la seguiría de la pista de baile, ya qué, pensó, el también podría estar algo asustado.

Afuera, en las aceras, agarro su mano y lo dejó aparecerlos juntos en su apartamento.

Era alto y difícil de besar pero Susan se las arregló. Lo condujo a su habitación, solo rompiendo el beso para quitarse la camiseta. Sus manos estaban por todas partes y la empujo sobre la cama. Susan se quitó la camiseta de tirantes y la falda, y se fijo en que el todavía llevaba puestos esos jeans muggles que la confundían.

Durante todo el tiempo, la beso de una manera tal que la hizo olvidar todo, tal así que ni siquiera recordaba lo que estaba olvidando.

Estaban desnudos y juntos, Susan se sentía desnuda, pero le gustaba la sensación. No hablaban, pero jadeaban y se besaban, no había necesidad de palabras. Por primera vez desde Justin, Susan se sintió despierta. Se había sentido en una pesadilla durante tanto tiempo...

Cuando todo terminó Susan no quería que se el fuera. Se agarró al cuerpo de Theodore y lo abrazo, enterrando su rostro en su cuello. Inspiro. Su cabello olía a metal, como grafito o acero.

Lamentaba que fuera sólo cosa de una noche, cuando el finalmente habló.

"Sé que tienes miedo, Susan," dijo, "pero ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo alguna vez?

Ella lo miró y los ojos de el estaban cerrados. Era casi como si estuviera hablándole a un sueño en vez de a ella. Realmente se sentía como un sueño.

"Por supuesto" , respondió ella, pensando que a su tío Edgar le daría un ataque si descubriera que estaba viendo a un Slytherin.

Al cabo de un momento, le pregunto por capricho, "A dónde se ha ido la vida, Theodore?"

Él la miró por un momento y se sintió segura durante su escrutinio. No habló, y Susan pensó que tal vez no quería ser cursi, pero sabia lo que estaba pensando. Estaba pensando que era más que una cosa de una noche, algo mas que una cena de dos excompañeros. Susan pensó que podría amarlo en poco tiempo.

"Estás temblando", el le informó, sonando muy profesional. El lentamente maniobró su cuerpo, metiendola debajo de las sabanas y arrastrandose hasta ella cubriendolos a ambos. Susan supo, a partir de eso, que él se cuidaría de ella si lo necesitaba.

"Hablame sobre tus escritos, Theodore" dijo, y él le susurro hasta que se quedo dormida.

.

.

.

 **Nox**

 **N/T** : Hi guys! Me encanto traducir esta historia, sobretodo porque la pareja es bastante inusual, yo al menos no he leido mas de una historia de ellos, en español. Para **recalcar** la historia no es mia, es de **AudioAesthetic,** yo solo la traduzco  con su permiso, por su puesto. Pueden leer la verdadera historia en Ingles, esta en mis favoritos y su titulo es **Send Me All Your Vampires.** Gracias por leer ;) todos los reviews seran conrestados y agradesco de antemano los favs y follows.

 ** _Saluditos de Eri0!!_**


End file.
